Haughty Sues, Love Stricken Characters and Me
by Eris'-twin-sister
Summary: Nina was unexpectedly dropped into Middle Earth in company of an irritating Mary Sue. Follow Nina on this insane adventure as she tries to stop everyone falling in love with the Sue, stop the canon from being destroyed and avoid death by orcs. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Not my finest moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only on the two OCs in this story.****  
**

**A.N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic on this fandom and my first full length story. Please feel free to review, but no flames. This is a slight self-insertion but I aim for my character to appeal to most readers. Also feel free to pitch ideas at me. Last thing: **'' **means thoughts,** "" **means someone speaking and** _italics _**means another language which I'll specify.**

**Thanks guys. Now, let the insanity begin! **

Not my finest moment

I landed hard on my rump and grimaced in pain. This was the last thing I had been expecting when I had entered my room, a big, black hole sucking me up and spitting me out the other end. I sighed and stood up and then I saw _it. It _being an inhumanly beautiful teenager standing across the grounds from me. We stared at each other before she looked away from me haughtily. 'Fine by me you stuck up snob.' I thought bitterly. I could guess what _it _was. A Mary Sue. 'Dear God NO!' I thought furiously, wanting to desperately run away from her. Not because she could possibly mess up the canon, not because she could possibly make everyone fall in love with her, but because she was not a nice person. I could tell already and we hadn't even spoken a single word to each other. Her posture was stiff, her nose in the air and her back was turned away from me. Also, her failure to even bother making an introduction to me was making her look like a cow. I took a breath and tried not to leap to conclusions too quickly. Maybe she was just worried or nervous and as a reaction to this she became prim and proper. I myself had a habit of being a bit of an ice queen. I waited a moment before politely asking "Hi, what's your name? I'm Nina." Her full red lips became a thin line before replying through tight lips "Megan Sue-ellen Griffin." She turned away from me again. I tried to ask her another question, a question that I desperately wanted to know, "Do you know where we are…Megan?" There was a sniff and then "We're three miles south of Rivendell." I froze, then blinked a few times before nodding. "You weren't meant end up here with me, I was just meant to be by myself, but for some reason you came." Her voice was cold and high which gave her formal tone an edge. Her skin was pale and milky without any scars, blemishes or imperfections. Her eyes were large and the perfect mix of green and blue, with long blond hair with perfect waves in it. She was petite, curvy and a good head shorter than me. I was strongly reminded of the girls I use to go to school with, who were stunning but were not the sharpest tool in the shed, but that never mattered. They swept through life and it often annoyed me. I looked around, trying to ignore my irritation and saw my Mary Poppins bag. It was a backpack made of dark brown leather and was big enough for me to fit in a family size block of chocolate, a bag of candy, four textbooks and exercise books, a pencil case, two novels, a change of clothes, wallet, iPod and my phone. See why I call that? I opened it and saw that I had a tolietries bag in it. In it was a pads, tampons, tooth paste and brush, the pill, hairbrush, roll on perfume and deodorant. I also had three pairs of socks, four pairs of underwear and bras, a sports bra, a chemistry text book and exercise book, pencil case, thermals and a pair of clean pants and a shirt. I also, thank goodness, had a first aid kit. I had my kindle and a book called _The One Hundred Year Old Man Who Climbed Out A Window And Disappeared_ **(A.N it is an amazing book and I recommend it highly) **and _The Book Thief_. I also had multiple bags of chocolate and lollies. The last thing in my bag was my large sketch book. I suppressed a triumphant yell and felt very prepared for whatever hell would be coming up. I had my long, black coat with the hood that was weather proof, combat boots, loose pants, a grey shirt and a soft black scarf. I took a deep breath, zipped up my bag and swung it onto my back. "Well, shall we start walking? I don't fancy being eaten for lunch by an orc." I snapped at Megan. She whirled round her skirts flying, did I mention she was wearing an elaborate dress in the middle of a forest?, and said huffily "Legolas would not allow that to happen to me!" I stalked off towards Rivendell and noted that she followed me reluctantly.

We walked in strained silence until we finally reached a dip and upcoming hill revealed a towering wall. "Must be Rivendell." I murmured softly and Megan nodded in agreement. 'Weird.' I thought at Megan's silence and her agreement to my statement. I shook off the thought and we ploughed up the hill until a voice called out "_Daro!"_ I knew it meant halt. That was the extent of my Elvish, but I had spent my linguist skills in more practical ways. I had noticed though that Megan had stopped as well. She must know Elvish. I remain unresentful and unphased. If she was a true Mary Sue she could speak fluent Elvish.

"_What business do you have here young ones?" _asked the Elf.

_"We come to seek an audience with Lord Elrond." _

_"Very well. Come this way." _

_"Thank you."_

I must of had a glazed look on my face because little Miss Sunshine had elbowed me in the side. I shot her a dangerous look before stalking after the Elf. However, my vexation soon left when I looked around me. The buildings were huge, elegant and beautiful structures. The sight of them took my breath away and I spun around like an idiot, trying to see everything at once. Megan and the Elf didn't seem to see the buildings and continued on like this was an everyday occurrence for them. For the Elf it was, but for Megan, surely not? I sighed 'Who am I kidding here? I'm in Middle Earth with a Mary Sue. Nothing should phase but it does. Fool Nina! Fool!' I stopped spinning and followed the uptight pair through the maze of buildings, knowing that I would get lost easily and hoping that someone will give me a map, before we finally reached an office. The Elf knocked on the door and the door opened and we entered the office. I saw that the Elf had left and returned my attention to the Elf in front of me. Lord Elrond was watching us very closely and gestured for us to sit down in front of him. We did and Megan and Lord Elrond began conversing in Elvish. My fingers began to twitch as I disliked not knowing what they were saying. I was about to interrupt them when they finished the discussion and a female Elf appeared and gestured for us to follow her.

"Megan?"

"Yes?" she said icily.

"What were you discussing back there with Lord Elrond?"

"We are able to stay here for as long as we need. We are welcomed guests."

I blinked before replying, gratefully "Thanks Megan for sorting that out."

Megan shrugged in response and we continued to wind our through the buildings before the elf stopped us in front of some rooms. "This one is yours my lady. And the next one along is for your companion." said the elf, smiling. My eyes widened and said sharply "I'm not her bloody companion!" The Elf blinked and then nodded, but I wasn't certain if she understood. I shot Megan a sideways look but she had left for her room already, so I gave in and stalked into my room. I stared at the room. It had a four poster bed with a chest at the foot of it and in a corner of the room there was a large cupboard that reminded me strongly of the one from _The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe_. I opened it and found many beautiful dresses and shoes at the bottom. I closed it and heard a shrill voice call for me in the next room over. I opened the door and entered Megan's room. It was larger than my room and Megan was scowling at me. "Yeh?" Megan's lips thinned at my question but continued on "We're going to a feast." I raised my eyebrow at her and she took the hint. "It's in celebration of my arrival and the awakening of Frodo Baggins." If I had been drinking anything at that moment the silly cow would be sprayed with the drink from my absolute shock. I also noted that she said "my" arrival. 'Hm…bit two-faced this one'. I decided to play meek for awhile, while I figured out what her game was. "Oh, ok." She tossed her hair in the perfect shampoo toss before swaggering over to the wardrobe and started to consider her options of what to wear. I lazily raised an eyebrow at her before leaving the silly twat and going off to explore the place. I got lost after a few minutes before turning around a corner sharply and running into someone causing me to fall onto my bruised rump again. 'When will it end?'

**A.N Reviews welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2: When will it end?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs.**

**A.N: Thanks for your reviews. These next two chapters I'm going to take a big risk that may drive everyone crazy, but when you see it, please don't turn away, please keep reading. Just a reminder:** ''** thoughts, **""** speaking and **_italics _**mean another language. Now, sit back and enjoy.**

When will it end?

"Oof!" I also noticed that I had scraped my elbows when I landed and they stung like crazy. The person I had run into was an elf. 'You would think they would be able to avoid collisions being an elf and all…' I thought, feeling ruffled. "I'm so sorry. Here." Said Elf was offering their hand to me and I took it gratefully. I am abnormally clumsy. It's legendary at my college. My first day there and I fell head first down a flight of stairs. The only bonus was that I didn't break my neck (always a good thing) and my ability to flop and bounce like a drunk person manages to counteract my clumsy triggered accidences. There were, miraculously, no broken bones. There were, however, an extraordinary number of bruises, particularly on my thighs. This is because I had stop myself falling by sticking my leg out and sliding it between the bannisters. It was summer and every time I wore a short dress or shorts it revealed the bruises and caused a lot of concerned questions. I went red when I thought about the counselor coming to see me. I looked up at the elf and realised that he had similar facial features to that of Elrond. 'He must be one of the twins!' Just as said elf was about to say something a second similar voice interrupted him "_There you are Elladan!" _'YES! Ok, calm down, no fangirling out here Nina.' I suppressed my ridiculous grin and stared at the two. They were taller than me, but it was close. I am ridiculously tall though, just a little over two meters (about 6'56" ft.) which adds to my clumsiness. They had pale skin and long brown hair that reached their elbows, tucked behind their slender, pointed ears. They also had a permanent, impish glint in their eyes and a slight quirk at the corner of their lips. Elrohir, as he approached his twin, noticed me and gave me both an appraising and curious look before glance at his brother.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. We are Lord Elrond's sons."

"It's lovely to meet you. I am Nina. I just arrived."

The twins shot each other a look that made me feel that I was missing something important.

"So, did you arrive with someone else?"

A beat then "Yes." My stomach dropped as they shot each other another look.

"May we meet them?"

"…this way." I said, my tone becoming icy. I strode off towards the rooms thinking of ways to get ride of this undesirable twit. Poisoning with her Apo morphine hydrochloride, like in _Sad Cypress _was looking very appealing at the moment. We finally reached her room in stony silence, me fuming and the twins getting an idea that I was pissed off. I rapt on the door and waited for her to answer, which she did, and immediately saying "There will be nothing in the whole Rivendell to fit you. You're simply too boyish." before realising that there were two other people with me. My cheeks flamed as she said those hurtful words and I had to restrain myself from kicking out her teeth and wearing them as a necklace. My eyes flickered over to the twins and they seemed completely unbothered by her blatantly insulting me. "¡No me jodas! ¡Coño!" I snarled, knowing with the look on her face she couldn't understand any Spanish, before storming off. She sneered at me and I disappeared around the corner. I continued on blindly, not knowing or seeing where I was going, rounded another corner and slammed into someone. I fell, once again, painfully onto my unfortunate backside and sighed. I wanted to scream, I wanted to go home. I wanted this insane and humiliating adventure to end. I looked and realised that the person in front of me was apologizing. "I am so sorry my lady, here let me help you." And for the second time this day a person was offering their hand to me. I sighed, grabbed it and cut his apology short. "It's fine, I really should be watching where I'm going." The man, no pointy ears, nodded and pulled me to my feet. "My name is Strider, my lady." Said Aragorn, bowing over my hand. I decided to play nice and keep to Strider for now. "Nice to meet you Strider. I'm Nina."

Aragorn was about to say something when a second person appeared. It felt like someone had pressed rewind and started it from when I run into Elladan and merely switched the characters around. I hoped it wouldn't be as embarrassing as before. "Strider! Frodo's awake!" It was one of the hobbits running towards him, grinning from ear to ear. The grin was infectious and soon Aragorn was smiling as well. "I heard. Gandalf told me." I looked closely at the hobbit, trying to place him. Clearly not Frodo and was too skinny for Sam and the wrong hair colour, so it was either Pippin or Merry. I guessed that he was Pippin because he looked so young. A second hobbit appeared and I knew that he must be Merry. He looked older than the first hobbit, but just as cheerful. "Oh, hello there! Are you an elf?" blurted out Pippin. I went to open my mouth but Merry beat me to it "Don't daft Pip! She doesn't have any pointy ears!" I shot Aragorn a look and his lips twitched. I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting into laughter as Aragorn and I watched the pair argue about my being an elf or not and Pippin's level of intelligence. "I'm not elf." I said abruptly. This quickly ended the argument, by which time we had moved down three different corridors, making me officially lost and had now, somehow, met up with a second person that looked like Boromir, from the movie. 'Hm…maybe it is going to be movie verse, rather than book verse. Maybe both?' I mentally shrugged and followed the four males towards the training fields. I slumped down on a set of steps and watched them train. Boromir quickly introduced himself and gave a chaste kiss on my knuckles, causing me to go bright red. I muttered something unintelligible to him and saw him and Aragorn grinning slightly at me. I am hopeless with anything even vaguely romantic. I have never dated and the majority of my friends are guys. I went even redder and shuffled into a corner somewhere to recover my dignity. I watched them train and saw little Miss Sunshine appear. I groaned as she picked up a sword and begin to fight the twins. I could see the love sick look in the pair's eyes and it made me furious. I had hoped that once they met her and had a proper conversation with her they would realise what a horrible person she was, but no such like. I was tempted to get up there and whoop her arse. And I so could. I started learning martial arts when I was fifteen. Then I froze. 'Oh God I can fight. I'm a really good fighter!' Aragorn looked at me and frowned. I must of looked terrible because I realised. 'Oh shit! I'm a Mary Sue!'

**A.N: *sigh* I'm nervous, but it's done. **

**Reviews Welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a Mary Sue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs.**

**A.N: Have you survived the second chapter? Good. In this one we explore Nina's fears and I finally give a description of her too. Once again** ""** speaking, **''** thoughts and **_italics _**is another language. Alright, enough of me blathering on and let's get on with the story. **

I'm a Mary Sue!

I leapt up and sprinted for my room, ignoring the startled looks that Aragorn, Boromir and Merry gave me. Pippin was busy watching Megan fighting one of the twins, his mouth hanging open. I reached my room, beating the land speed record by one minute and four seconds. I was out of breath and practically fell into my room before army crawling towards my bag, pulling out a pen and two pieces paper. I sat at a table and wrote down on piece **Mary Sue Characteristics **and **Non-Mary Sue Characteristics.** I took a breath and then wrote down on the **Mary Sue Characteristics:**

Can fight.

Fell mysteriously into Middle Earth

Two faced

Cunning

Intelligent (?)

Can speak many language (?)

Then, on the other piece:

Not pretty

Cannot speak a lick of Elvish

Intelligent

Can speak many languages

Not planning to mess with the canon

Not planning to fall in love with any characters

No characters will fall for me

I sighed. While the non-Sue characteristics out weighed the other ones they were still there. I also couldn't tell if being intelligence was common for Sues. I rubbed my eyes and then realised that my fighting style is different. Most Sues happen to fight the traditional, Western style, but I used mixed martial arts. I put that one in the middle. I also realised that I was probably too old to be a Sue. Most Sues were in their teens, while I was a few months shy of twenty. Close, but important. I placed that in the centre too. I banged my head on the table and sighed again. I stood up and stared at myself in the full-length mirror. My hair is very dark, which is cut to my chin and is in layers. My skin is dark olive and I am pretty much flat. The years of ballet, quickly followed martial arts didn't really allow my body to grow any curves until late teens. I'm long limbed, which makes me appear slightly gawky. I do, however, like my fingers. It's an odd thing to like, but I do. They're long and slender, with relatively nice nails (currently painted a dark, bloody red), which are very long. They're perfect for playing bassoon and sometimes cello, but I have cut my nails for that one. My facial features are relatively normal. My eyes are probably the most interesting thing about my appearance. They're light brown, flecked with green, blue and yellow. I scowled as I remembered why I took up martial arts. I had learnt ballet since I was five and only stop when I was fourteen. Due to my height and slightly aged face, someone attempted to rob me. I kicked and screamed and a passerby, who was built like a boxer, helped me. I only had a few bruises, but I had been shaken up pretty badly. The idea that someone could hurt me so easily and I could do nothing scared me. It also scared my parents, so we agreed to start some self-defense classes. It was bloody hard work and I often came home, covered in bruises, stiff and sore. But, in the end, it was so worth it. I'm not the best, but the important thing is I own hold my own. I frowned and then glanced at the list. I'm not a Sue because two important things: 1) No character will fall in love with me and 2) I will not mess with the canon. As tempting as it was, I wouldn't. I was not meant to be here and therefore my imprint left on this place should be minimal. I groaned and went off to start some work on my chemistry. "Bleurgh!"

"There you are, you lazy girl!" Her shrill voice cut through the silence. She was standing in the middle of the doorway. I scowled at her and then continued to work balancing a rather tricky equation. "Come on! We have to go soon and you're not even dressed!" I merely rolled eyes at her before getting up. Meanwhile, she had cat walked her way up to the cupboard, flung the doors open and began to flick through the clothes. Her lips were a thin line, which, I had noticed, they usually were around me. She sucked her teeth as she glanced at me and then the clothes and then at me again. I could even see the clogs working in her mind as she tried to picture me in a dress. I could feel a smirk playing on my lips and it grew with each passing second. She turned and flicked through the dresses once again before pulling out a dress. It was black lace with a very full skirt, high neckline and sleeves that hooked over my middle finger. It was nice and would not draw any attention to me. "You have a good eye." I said, trying, once again, to be nice. I should have known it was futile. "Well, it was very difficult, considering your body shape. I mean, honestly! the only difference between you and the rest of the males will be this dress!" I saw red and lunged at her just as there was a knock on the door. I leaned towards her and whispered "You say something like that again and I'll scalp you." I then released her and marched towards the door before throwing it open. It was the twins. "MEGAN! It's for you." Before turning away from them, snatching the dress from her and escorting her, firmly, from out of my room before slamming the door in their faces. Needless to say, I was a bit miffed. I whipped off the pants and shirt before pulling on a dress. I stared at myself before sighing. I looked fine, but could have killed for some lipstick and a bit jewellery. I grimaced and pulled out my toiletries bags in the vague hope that there might be some makeup I over looked. It usually happens and I was hoping to get lucky. 'Aha!' I had managed to find in one of the pockets some mascara. I rummaged further through and found some dark red lipstick that matched my nails. I turned to face the vanity before a sly voice whispered in the back of my mind '_How vain you are! Just like the Sue, looking for attention, using your looks when you know its useless. You silly girl.' _'Shut up!' I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes. I was not usually this worried about my looks, I saw them as mainly unimportant, but Megan made me feel self-conscious. I shifted and determinedly ignored the malicious voice and applied the mascara and the lipstick. I checked my teeth, always important, then grinned in the mirror. I rose and heard a knock on the door. I peered around the door and saw Boromir standing there. He turned and smiled at me. "You look lovely. I'm here to escort you to the Hall of Fires." My smile broadened before replying. "Thank goodness, or I would be wandering around for weeks." He cracked a grin and the offered me an arm. I felt my cheeks go red while taking his arm and we strode off. I always had a bit of a crush on Boromir, but I thought I had stamped those feelings out ages ago. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him grinning at me. I grimaced and felt the heat rush out of my cheeks. I asked if he had any siblings, which he did, and he grinned at me before talking about him. He talked about the mischief that he and his brother had gotten up to. He then talked about his father and his father's treatment towards his brother. He looked upset and I understood why. Even if the abuse is only aimed at one sibling it still affects the other one. It's distressing for both siblings and I squeezed his arm reassuringly. He shot me a look and smiled at me. 'OK, easy there inner fangirl. Don't do anything stupid. Just friends.' We finally reached the entrance of the Hall of Fires and we spotted Megan, arm in arm with the twins. Boromir raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head whilst rolling my eyes. At this rate I would be another Liz Lemon. We both decided to avoid Megan as much as possible and to do this Boromir introduced me to Gandalf. A berserk grin spilt across my face that possibly made me look crazy. "Gandalf, this is Lady Nina." said Boromir to Gandalf. "Woah, woah, back it up. I'm no lady." Gandalf smiled at me and he offered his hand to me, which I automatically shook. He shot me a bemused look while Boromir's eyes flickered between us. "Lovely to meet you Nina." said Gandalf. He was tall and although his skin was old and weathered he gave off an air of energy and strength. We walked in together, me asking endless questions about elves, Rohan, Gondor and so on. Boromir told me about Gondor and I could see the affection for his city and I could see why he was so easily lured in by the power of the ring. I suppressed a sigh and we sat down at the table, Boromir on my right, Gandalf on my left and Frodo across the table from me. I studied Frodo as he spoke to Sam. He was pale, with big blue eyes and he looked slightly unwell, the blue shadows under his eyes giving me the impression that he had been seriously ill recently. I was pulled out of study of the hobbit when Lord Elrond rose and said some words that went completely over my head before he said "And now Lady Megan will perform for us." I shot a look towards Megan and as she came to the front she said "I will be performing Madame Butterfly, the last aria." My eyes must of bulged because Gandalf looked at me, concerned. "If she stuffs up this aria I'll have her guts for garters." I hissed. Boromir and Gandalf both edged away from me, just as she opened her mouth.

**A.N: Reviews are welcomed, craved and desired!**


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Enchantments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs**

**A.N: I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed. It is extremely reassuring to know that people are enjoying the story. Thank you to all the people for have also followed and/or favorited this story. It means a ridiculous amount to me. Now, on with the story!**

Strange Enchantments

The urge to slap this girl silly grew with each passing note. Her voice was not suited to opera as it was not strong enough. She also had no music to support her and it made the piece lose its intensity and made her voice seem weak. Also, she lacked passion for this piece. This is an incredibly passionate piece and to sing it without any does it a great disservice. Gandalf and Boromir were shifting further away from me, probably because I looked like I wanted to murder her. My hands were digging into the wood to the point where it was nearly cracking and my mouth must have been twisting into a snarl. Gandalf leaned over to me and attempted to loosen my grip, but to no avail and he soon gave up. She finished and there was thunderous applause, which I refused to join in with. Megan caught my eye and I saw, much to my satisfaction, a flash of fear in her face. She sat down primly and flicked her hair in an irritating way and Gandalf grabbing my arm prevented me from grabbing her by the throat and snapping her slender, pale neck. The applause finished and the feast began. I practically stuffed my mouth full in one go, which started off an eating competition between me, Merry and Pippin. Aragorn and Boromir stared at my appetite while Gandalf merely chuckled as Sam and Frodo rolled their eyes. I glanced down the table towards the elves, and saw that Megan was eating salad (SALAD of all things on this table!) and chatting to…Glorfindel! It must have been, as I do not recognize him from the movies, but he matched the description from the first book. He had long, straight hair that was a pale blond with pale, creamy skin and light blue eyes. I looked down the opposite end and saw all the dwarves huddled down that end and suppressed a laugh. I had forgot about the dwarf, elf feud. I suddenly realised that I had only read one book, the first one. I had read it during my holidays and vowed to continue on, but then I picked up the _Count of Monte Christo _and was forced to postponed the second reading. I had in fact being going to get the second book when was I sucked up and spat out the other end. 'This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.'

I had just managed to beat Merry when I gave up against Pippin. I moved my plate to one side and rested my head on my forearms and watched everyone. Megan was sitting in between the twins and now had Glorfindel wrapped around her little finger. My eyes moved blurrily down the table and saw an extremely good-looking elf that was…Legolas! He was taller than me, with again long blond hair that fell around his elbows, pale skin (do they have any other kind of skin?) and dark blue, piercing eyes. I watched him carefully as he too seemed to watching the table and saw his eyes land on Megan. I felt for a second that someone had poured cold water down my back as I saw his eyes. As soon as they landed on her they widen, his pupils dilated and then a foggy veil fell across his eyes. The veil stayed there and his pupils remained dilated, even after he blinked and then when she turned to look at him and the veil faded and his pupils went back to their normal shape, but I noticed that the piercing look had diminished and there was a dull glaze on his eyes. I looked at Glorfindel and saw that he had the same glazed look and then glanced at the twins, my stomach now akin to a bucket of writhing snakes. I swallowed and saw that the twins had the same glazed look; there was no mischievous glint in their eye, no impish quirk that had hovered around their lips before they had seen her. I looked at Aragorn's eyes carefully. They were almost too old for his face, wise and piercing from endless experience. They were also clear and bright with intelligence. His eyes landed on Megan and I saw, once again, pupils dilate and the veil fall across his eyes. However, when he blinked, his pupils were back to normal and his were just as clear before. I watched Boromir and saw the same thing happen to him, except it took him slightly longer than before. It was the same with the hobbits and with all of the dwarves. In fact, the dwarves were the quickest. 'Hm…curiouser and curiouser.' Then I looked at Gandalf and watched his eyes land on the wench. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No foggy eyes and no pupil dilation. I frowned and turned away. So it affects elves the most, followed by the hobbits and Boromir, then Aragorn, quickly followed by all of the dwarves and then Gandalf, who was not affect by her at all. I sat there for the rest of the feast, processing what all of this meant. 'She must be using some kind of enchantment. Gandalf is immune to it, probably because he is a wizard. Aragorn must not be affected because of his heritage. Or maybe it's because he's already in love with someone. I wonder why it affects elves so severely? They are meant to be wise creatures, advanced and sophisticated. Perhaps the enchantment is made for them in particular and the further the person is from elf blood the less effect it has on the person.' I was snapped out my musings by Gandalf tapping me on the arm. "We have dessert next young one. After that we shall depart. However I wish to speak to you tomorrow morning. Before your…friend is awake." I nodded, curious to know what he wanted with me. I turned my head and saw endless mountains of food appear. I suddenly found my appetite again and dived into the fray. Food was the highlight of my life. Most of my anger issues could be sorted my handing me a plate of cookies, sending me to bed and giving me a good mystery to read. I grinned cheerfully at Boromir, who seemed relieved that I was now in good-humor. The feast ended and everyone slowly trickled out of the hall and returned to their rooms. I walked with Boromir, Pippin and Merry. Boromir and I listened to Pippin and Merry (always amusing) talk about the Green Dragon and the games they use to play when they were young. They very kindly escorted me to my door and bid me good night. I grinned at them slipped into me room and noticed that someone had been through my things. They were not experienced at searching rooms as things had obviously been moved. I frowned and looked to see if anything had been taken. No, nothing had been taken, so what were they looking for? I sighed and changed in my pajamas and collapsed onto bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**A.N: Please review. Pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The council

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs.**

**A.N: Just a quick reminder again **""** speaking **'' **thoughts and **_italics _**is another language. Thanks for all your reviews and I had you all had a very Merry Christmas.**

The Council

I woke at some ungodly hour due to the irritating, inhumanly beautiful creature known as Megan, pulling off my blanket and saying, in a ridiculously high voice "Good morning Nina!" I rolled over and mumbled "Bleurgh, what do want you little twit?" Megan's nostrils flared, signaling her fury and then quickly moved on. "We're to join the council today." 'Da fque? Did she take something?' She must of caught my look of confusion and said very slowly "Lord Elrond has invited us to join the council. Come on! We have an hour. You'll miss breakfast soon."

"Why you little bi-"

"Lady Megan?"

"In here."

"NO! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" I yelled, wishing they could all drop dead.

"There's no need to be so rude Ni-"

"Oh, but there is! You cannot shut up! You cannot sing! AND I HATE YOU, ESPECIALLY IN THE MORNING!" I screamed, now bolt upright, my hands curled ready to scratch her pretty little face off. Megan looked at me with a mix of fear, horror and shock. It was like she was shocked by the fact that someone could hate her. I was sick of her standing there, like a pathetic dummy so I leapt up, grabbed her and practically threw her out of the door before slamming it. I threw myself onto my bed and fell asleep again for another half an hour before jumping up, dressing at top speed and then sprinting down to the Hall of Fires. I burst through the door before realising that I was being dramatic and slouched off to hide in a corner somewhere. I looked around to try and find a familiar face and found none. I sighed and saw one of the dwarves look at me and then beckon me over. I took up his offer, grateful not to be standing there looking like an idiot. "'ere lass. Have somethin' to eat, you look starved." Said the dwarf. I smiled and started to stuff my mouth full of eggs, bacons and toast. My manners have a tendency to disappear when I'm hungry. "What's yere name lass?" asked the dwarf. I looked up, swallowed with difficulty and then replied "Nina. And you?" The dwarf smiled up at me, his red beard covering it slightly, before replying "My name's Glóin, lass." I nodded at him and continued to stuff my face, swallowed painfully and then sprinted off to clean my teeth and then stood outside my door, waiting for Megan. I wore a green dress made of linen with pants underneath. I couldn't wear the same clothes, over and over and they were very nice clothes.

I stood waiting for the idiot until I realised that I was running late. I knew she was in there because I could hear her rustling around in there. I gave up and sprinted off in one direction, hoping to run into someone. I did a minute or two later. Literately. "Gah!" I had run into Gandalf. 'I am getting sick of running into people!' I of course went bright red and got to my feet, Frodo looking concerned. Sweet hobbit, with all the worries of the ring on his shoulders and still able to care for others. I smiled reassuring at him and turned to Gandalf. The wizard had managed to stay up and was frowning at me. "I'm so sorry Gandalf. I overslept and Megan was up before, does that girl even sleep? And I'm sorry for running into you like" Gandalf swiftly cut my babblings off and said kindly "It's fine Nina. It was nice to sleep for a few extra hours. We can meet up later, just as long as your friend, Megan isn't with you." I nodded and then saluted for good measure, saying, "Yes sir!" Gandalf's lips twitched and Frodo grinned at me and together we headed off for the council. I was to be placed with the dwarves, which I think, was meant to be an insult but I didn't care. At least I wasn't with the elves who were all gaga for Megan. Glóin grinned at me and gestured to his son, Gimli who nodded at me. Megan came ten minutes late, but no one said anything and she was to sit just behind Legolas. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and saw that the twins and Glorfindel shoot Legolas jealous looks. I gave up and openly rolled my eyes at these childish antics and saw that the rest of dwarves were staring at the four elves like they were crazy. And they had a point. These were not the actions of a normal elf; these were the actions of teenage boys! The council began and I knew that it was going to be based off the movie. I blanked out for almost all of it, seeing as it wasn't any of my business, until that evil, little twit grabbed and yelled, "We shall come and protect you Frodo!" I wrenched my arm out of her grip and snapped "Like Hell I am you crazy bi-" Gandalf shot me a look, but I wouldn't of been able to finish it anyway because Megan was now begging me to come with her. I shot her a look of irritation before turning away and leave her in mid sentence. I didn't return to my room, but wandered through the gardens. I had to calm down or someone would lose their head. 'Preferably Megan's.' I thought bitterly. Just as the thought left my head I came across a maze and Gandalf. I waved and he gestured for me to follow him into the maze. I looked around and saw no one and followed him in. He clearly knew where he was going and somehow, despite the huge size, we came to the center of the maze very quickly. The center of the maze was another garden, rather like an English cottage garden. I could see bluebells, crocuses, snowdrops and lavender among the myriad of flowers. There was a stone bench and Gandalf and I sat down on it. Gandalf pulled out his pipe, lit it, took a puff and then said, "We need to talk about Megan."

**A.N: Mwhahahahaha, I am so cruel to pull a cliffhanger on you guys, but I had to put something up. The next chapter is going to take awhile so I hope this will keep you all sedated for a while. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Important Discussion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs that I use to cause chaos. **

**A.N: Cliffhanger over. This one was a tricky one, so I hope it has turned out ok. Once again **'' **thoughts, **"" **is speaking and **_italics _**is another language. Thank you all readers. Happy New Year!**

An Important Discussion and Long Goodbyes

The words rung in my ear and I felt a surge of relief and confusion wash over me. 'Thank God, Gandalf has noticed something. Oh no! Gandalf has noticed something! What kind of something? Ok, deep breathes and just talk to him. Don't panic. Yet.' I looked up at Gandalf and replied in a surprisingly calm voice "Ok. Let's start." Gandalf nodded and said, "What do you know about the Lady Megan?" I frowned at this as I realised that I knew very little about the Sue. The only things I knew would also affect me and if I said anything that could be interpreted wrong it would be my head on the chopping block too. I wanted to trust Gandalf, but I wasn't certain if I could. "Not very much I'm afraid." Gandalf's eyes narrowed and then said in a meaningful tone "Well, perhaps you know if she comes from this world or not?" I was taken off guard and wondered for a second if Megan had boasted about before returned to the question, stuttering slightly. "Uh…she…she dddoesn't come from Middle Earth. She comes from a place called Earth." Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow and then said "And how do you know this?" I swallowed. The moment of truth. "Because I come from Earth as well." Gandalf held my gaze before slowly nodding. "That makes perfect sense. You two would never fit in here, you in particular. How old is she?" I cocked my head to one side, considering how old she could be. "Well…she older than sixteen, but younger than me. So, in between seventeen and nineteen. I would say eighteen, but I could be wrong."

"And how did you figure this out?"

"Well, physically she can't be sixteen, but she still talks about high school, so she has to be younger than nineteen." Gandalf nodded.

"You know something else about her though. Don't you?"

I sighed and then told him about what I saw at last night's feast. Gandalf asked me multiple questions, trying to figure out what kind of enchantment was being used. He eventually sighed and said "It sounds like a kind of enchantment that is only broken when the person who cast it is dead." I smirked and said "That can be arranged." Gandalf shot me a look, half warning, half amused. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I paused before gathering up my courage to answer. "Yes. Megan and I know what will happen. A man in our world wrote down many stories from Middle Earth, including this one. It was made into a movie. A movie is a series of moving pictures. Almost everyone has some idea about Middle Earth." Gandalf stared at me and I felt myself panicking. "What am I to do? I won't change anything, but Megan! She will meddle and possibly ruin everything." Gandalf must have seen the panic in my face and went reassure me. "We'll keep an eye on her and prevent her from doing anything rash. Besides, we can consult Lady Galadriel when we see her." I smiled up at him and we left together. I felt very much relieved that someone else knew that evil person Megan was, especially when that person is Gandalf. I felt even better that I could consult Lady Galadriel. Gandalf would fall before then. I breathed deeply and stepped outside the maze, bid Gandalf a good day and left to find someone who was nice to me.

I very quickly found that everyone was busy getting ready to leave tomorrow, so I decided to be sensible (a rare thing indeed!) and get ready. I kept everything in my bag and added a few extra items of clothing. I also noted that I was weaponless. I sighed and realised that this would be a touch difficult, seeing as it would be unlikely that the armory would contain any weapons that I would be use to, but I went nevertheless. I got lost three times (I can't help! This place is very large) before finding the armory. There was an elf there, sharpening a sword and testing the balance. He looked up when he heard me and frowned slightly. "May I help you?" he asked politely. "Yes, I'm with the Fellowship." The elf blinked before nodding and saying to help myself to anything. I entered and soon began the endless quest for the right weapons for me. I found many throwing knives and daggers that would help me out, but nothing any bigger that suited me. I soon found myself in some obscure corner that was covered in dust with rather peculiar weapons. I let my eyes wander across the musty shelves before… 'Aha! Perfect.' There lay a beautifully crafted pair of butterfly swords. They were similar to twin swords, but a different shape and they could be coupled together and then used as one. I grinned and grabbed them before darting around to see if there was anything for me to use. I found a few more throwing knives before swapping the first knives around. I felt better now that I had something to protect me and left the armory before flashing a thankful smile at the elf. "No bow?" asked the elf. I shook my head and said "I can't shoot." The elf raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. I made my way back to my room and added to my list under non-Sue qualities: Cannot shoot a bow and arrow. I yawned and pulled out a book to read, but I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke to a gentle knocking at my door. "Yes?" I slurred. The door opened gently and revealed Boromir standing there, frowning ever so slightly. "Everything alright La-Nina?" My lips twitched when he nearly said Lady. I sat up and nodded. "Just a bit weary. Dinner" Boromir nodded and we left together. Boromir was retelling more stories of his childhood to me and he did it extremely well. He had just finished one that involved arrows and statues' noses when we reached the hall for the last dinner at Rivendell.

It was a grand affair that involved many tears on Megan's part and many longing looks on the elves' part. It was mortifying to watch. Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn and I all sat there, stunned. "Does he usually act like this?" I asked Aragorn nodding at Legolas' glazed and love sicken face. Aragorn's mouth was hanging open. He shook his head, stunned at his friend's behavior. I shoot Gandalf a nervous look and he nodded in agreement. 'This journey will just like Hell.' I thought bitterly, tucking into something sweet and barely tasting it just as Megan started to blow kisses. I gestured to the door and soon the dwarves, laughing at the idiotic behavior of the elves, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir and I all left. None of the elves noticed except for Arwen. She was stunning and she slinked after us and her and Aragorn left together. Boromir and I watched as they disappeared, caught each other's eye and stifled our laugh. I bid Gandalf goodnight and Boromir, the gentleman he was, walked me to my room, telling me more stories of his childhood. The last one though had gotten Faramir in trouble and had angered his father. I saw the flash of pain and regret flash in his face and it aged him greatly in that moment. And then it was gone in a blink of an eye and he was saying goodnight. I nodded and fell deeply asleep again, legs hanging off the bed.

I woke again, early due to the hobbits getting me up by throwing back the curtains. I groaned and fell out of bed. The hobbits laughed at this before I shooed them out to let me get changed in peace. I sighed and started to dress. I was armed with my butterfly swords and a few throwing knives, one at my ankle, one at my waist and one at my wrist. I pulled on my long coat and tied up my boots and meet the hobbits who were patiently waiting outside my door. I smiled at them and we left to meet the rest of the group. It took so long! Megan wept even more tears and the elves continued to look at her longingly before I lost my patience, along with Gandalf, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn. The hobbits were too busying sniggering at the idiotic scene to be annoyed. I tapped on Frodo's shoulder and he nodded in understand and we began to file out. I saw Gandalf lean forward and whisper into Frodo's ear and he turned left. We had traveled quite some way before Megan had finally caught up with us. On horse. 'Seriously! Couldn't be bothered to walk. What lazy cow!' Gandalf made her send the horse back and we marched on. I saw out of the corner of my eye Megan sidle up to Legolas and slip her arm into his. I grimaced and saw Boromir make a face as well. Thank God that there was someone else sane on this nightmare.

**A.N: The wait is finally over. Sorry it took so tong I had to move rooms. **

**Reviews welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Walking, Crebains and Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs.**

**A.N: Alrighty, we're actually walking. This chapter will involve a lot of walking, talking, walking, Mary-Sueness…did I mention walking? Yeah, there'll be a lot of that. **'' **indicates thoughts, **"" **is speaking and **_italics _**is another language, usually Elvish. **

Walking, Crebains and Snow

'Walking, walking, trees, more walking dear God more WALKING! I'm so bored and I can't listen to my iPod to alleviate the boredom.' I felt a nudge and looked up and saw Boromir looking at me. I smiled up at him and continued on in silence. We had been walking for about three days and for some impressive reason my phone and iPod still had a full battery. I had snuck off and had used my phone once or twice to read a few things, but had nearly been caught by Aragorn and Gandalf. We'd march mostly late in the day and through the night and slept during the day. It was safer to sleep during the day, as the orcs were less likely to attack, but it was too difficult to sleep with so much light. Legolas needed little sleep and was usually on the more difficult shifts with Megan. I usually had the first or second shift with Gandalf, Aragorn or Boromir. We would sit in silence, or with Gandalf quietly talking about my world and what to do about Megan. It was long, boring work and I was constantly exhausted. I was sitting on a rock, my legs swinging off the ledge, watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to block and defend himself with a sword. He was very good at it, patient and carefully explaining each move. Aragorn sat near them and would give advice and instructions to Merry. At one point Boromir accidently cut Pippin's finger. He immediately started to apologise but Pippin ended up kicking him. Soon Pippin and Merry were yelling out "For the Shire!" before tackling Boromir and whacking him. Aragorn and I burst into laughter before Aragorn broke and took pity on Boromir and attempted to stop Merry and Pippin off Boromir, but the pair took him down too. I was now lying on my side almost crying with laughter and only stopped when Legolas yelled out "Crebains from Dunland!" I threw water onto the fire and dived under the rock ledge. Two other people joined me but I was too scared to see who it was. The crebains flew closely over us and their screeches filled my ears. I covered my ears and curled up tightly, waiting for them to pass. It was brief but their screams still rang in my ears as I clambered out. We walked on and before we knew it night had fallen. I was on with Gandalf, but we did not talk. Morning came and I shot Gandalf a look and saw he looked anxious but we walked on. This was the moment that I realised that we were actually in constant danger. This wasn't a little hike. There was a threat that loomed over us all the time. It was in this moment I felt real fear. Fear that I would die before I could of any help, fear of not finding out why I was here, fear of not going back home, but I kept walking.

"Will you be warm enough?" asked Aragorn. He looked concerned at my skimpy attire but I smiled and said I'd be fine. He shot me a skeptical look but didn't say anything. It had been about five days since the crebains attacked us and we were going to head up Caradhras. We could see the Caradhras peaks up ahead and the snow covering mountains. We kept walking and the wind grew colder, as well as the nights. It had been ten days after we had been attacked and I had finally put on some thermals. The wind was picking up now and it was bitingly cold and had just reached the edge of the mountain and there was now snow. 'Dammit! I've always hated snow.' I was pulling on my shirt when Boromir rounded the corner. He saw me getting dressed and turned sharply on his heel and left. His face was extremely red when I saw him again. He went to open his mouth but I started laughing. His expression was too good and the beetroot colour of his face was the cherry on top. Boromir stared at me in shock before his face returned to its' normal colour. "It's fine Boromir. I promise." Boromir looked at me sheepishly before cracking him a smile. We started walking again and it got colder still. Then, Frodo stumbled and the ring flew off his neck. I froze and saw Boromir pick it up. I saw his lock onto it and noted that Aragorn was watching as well. "Boromir. Give the ring back to Frodo." I leaned over and squeezed his upper arm and Boromir blinked and then handed it back to Frodo, murmured something and then ruffled his hair. I shot Aragorn a look and he nodded in understanding. We continued to climb the mountain and the snow began to fall by the bucket load. The hobbits were now shivering and I was worried that if they stopped for too long they would not be able to start up again. I have experienced this kind of weather and walking and it takes its toll. We were now up on one of the ridges and Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam were starting to slow down so Aragorn, Boromir and I grab them and started to carry them. I was carrying Merry and he was curled up in my arms, under my coat. He was shivering but he gave off heat and warmed up my stomach and side. I stomped off up the mountain, right behind Boromir. I was also burning holes into the back of that cow, Megan. She couldn't be bothered to even pick up one the hobbits or Legolas! 'What is wrong with these people?! The world does not revolve around them!' I growled under my breath, causing Legolas to turn and throw a confused and concerned look at me before turning around and continued to pad on the snow lightly. 'Whatta jerk! Aragorn and Boromir, who are pretty strong men, are seriously struggling. Stupid, STUPID ELVES! GAH!' I stomped on, scowling before we came to a stop. I barely heard what Gandalf and Legolas said and only noticed when Legolas running across the snow. He returned and stood next to Megan and wrapped his hand around her wrist. Aragorn nearly lost control of his expression at that moment, but only Gandalf and I noticed it. I continued to blank out due to sheer exhaustion and only looked up when Boromir touched me on the shoulder. "We need to go ahead and clear a path. Will you keep an eye on the hobbits? I don't really trust…" He trailed off but I nodded in understanding and I picked up Pippin and tucked him into my other arm, while Frodo and Sam huddled around Bill, the sweet pony and my legs. Gimli came over and pulled out Frodo from all the snow. "Thanks Gim, Master Dwarf." I said, as I had briefly wondered how I would get Frodo out without putting Merry and Pippin down. "Call me Gimli lass. I call you Nina, it's only fair." I grinned down at Gimli, who returned it. Gimli couldn't carry the hobbits but he could keep them warm and pull them out of the snow and I was very grateful to him. I wouldn't of put it past Megan or Legolas (who was not sensible when he was bewitched) to accidently forget that the hobbits actually existed and let them be drowned in snow. I grimaced and shifted Pippin and Merry just as Boromir and Aragorn had returned. Aragorn picked up Frodo and Sam, while Boromir took Pippin from me. We made our way up the path that the two men had made and continued to struggle. I couldn't feel my toes and my fingers were starting to go numb. I was scared that we were going to suffer from frostbite and lose our limbs. I heard both Boromir and Aragorn call out to Gandalf to stop and to turn back. I saw the fear of the Balrog in Gandalf's eyes but I felt relief rush through my limbs as I heard we were going back. I saw that Merry was about to fall asleep and I nudged him. "Don't fall asleep mate. You might not wake up again in this weather." He looked up and nodded before snuggling further into my side. We turned and tumbled our way down the mountain, slipping and sliding all the way down. I kept waking up Merry and I could feel him shivering and his cold fingers wriggle their way, trying to find some sort of warmth. I shot him a warning look and he looked sheepish. We finally reached the bottom of the mountain and it was bloody dark. We stopped to set up camp and I sat Merry down on my knee (not aiming to be creepy!) and started to treat him for hypothermia. He was shaking with cold and his lips were blue. I saw that all the hobbits' lips were blue and they were shaking. "They have hypothermia. We have to light a fire as soon as possible and warm them up ourselves." I said to Boromir and Aragorn. The pair nodded and Gimli started a fire. We rubbed their fingered and toes, the parts that suffer the most and can suffer from frostbite as well, before moving to their arms, getting them to change their clothes and then sitting them into of the fire. "What is hypothermia?" asked Aragorn. 'Bugger! What is the synonym for hypothermia? Exposure? I think that's it…' I looked up before replying, "It's just another term for exposure." Aragorn nodded and gave me a curious look before turning away to make some food for us. I was to be one the first shift with Boromir and I soon realised that Gandalf would be gone for a while. Should I tell someone else about me being form another world? I decided to have a little chat with Gandalf and see what he would have to say. I also realised at that particular moment that I was freezing. This was partly due to my teeth chatting and Boromir's concerned look that clearly said 'You look cold. Warm up.' I nodded and found somewhere to change in private. Everyone hung up their soaking items of clothing near the fire and I gestured to Gandalf to have a little talk with him. He caught it and nodded. I was to have the second shift with him and Aragorn would have the first one with Boromir. 'Good. Everyone should be asleep by then.' I couldn't have been more wrong.

**A.N: Reviews are most welcomed. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wolves and Secret Sharing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, I am broke as Hell. I only own my two OCs.**

**A.N: I am currently doing this story in front of an excellent British police show so it might get a bit mysterious and crime like. Go with it guys. Anyway **"" **is speaking, **'' **is thoughts and **_italics _**is someone talking another language. Have fun!**

Wolves and Secret Sharing

I fell very deeply asleep after dinner was served and woke groggily to Gandalf shaking my arm. "Whaa…?" I said blurrily. Gandalf merely raised an eyebrow and I sat up, feeling slightly more alert before crawling unsteadily to my feet. I must have looked a mess; bloodshot eyes, a huge scowl and all, because Gandalf raised an eyebrow again. I rubbed my eyes and then ran my fingers through my hair before retying it again. I took a breath and then sat on a rock with Gandalf. We sat in companionable silence before Gandalf broke it. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm worried…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Go on."

"I'm worried about whether I should tell someone else about…you know."

Gandalf nodded before we fell into silence again, considering the question. He took out his pipe, stuffed it with weed and then lit it. He inhaled deeply, blew out and then "I think you should tell someone. Just in case something should go wrong." Gandalf's eyes flashed and I realised that he knew that he would likely die in the mines. I swallowed and then turned my attention back to Gandalf.

"Someone you trust. Do you have any evidence to back up your claim? Good. Show it to whoever and if you need help to prove this I'll help."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, just as I heard a twig snap and saw out of the corner of my eye a flash of gold hair. I frowned and was about to go see what it was when Gandalf turned his head sharply in the opposite direction. I frowned and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked towards Gandalf as he rose slightly to stare out in the distance, frowning heavily. There was silence and then Gandalf sat down again. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something watching us and I knew that Gandalf felt the same thing. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.

Just as our shift was ending I could have sworn I heard a growl. "Gandalf!" He nodded and gestured for me to start a fire while he woke the others. I gathered the logs together and started to lite it with shaking hands. I managed to lite it just as Legolas, Megan (sigh) and Aragorn woke up. Boromir was kicked awake by yours truly. 'I really should not be making crazy jokes at a time like this!'

Boromir woke the hobbits just when we all heard some thunderous growls. I swallowed again and pulled out my throwing knives, shifting oddly enough towards to Boromir who was pulling out his sword and shifting his shield towards his chest. The first one that appeared was huge, shaggy and heavy with coal red eyes. I leapt towards Merry and I threw my knife at it. "Move back towards the fire." Aragorn yelled to the hobbits, who looked terrified. I pulled out the knife and prepared for more. And boy did they come! I was about to run out throwing knives and move onto some daggers when I realised that they were all dead. I was puffing slightly, but I guess that part of it was due to fear. My hands shook slightly as I turned to face the hobbits, who were white as a sheet. I walked over to them and were about to comfort them when I realised that I had a bit of blood on my hand. I turned away and pull out my first aid kit. I wiped the blood away from my hand and saw a small knick on it. I swabbed it and stuck a Band-Aid on it. I collected the knives, cleaned them and the put them away. Gimli was on the next shift with Merry and Pippin so we went to sleep. But, it was an uneasy sleep and it took a long time for anyone to fall asleep.

I woke suddenly and painfully by Megan kicking me in ribs. "What the Hell are you doing?!" I snarled, baring my teeth at that insane cow. She almost recoiled before composing herself and saying in snooty voice "Get up. We're leaving for the mines." She turned away and linked arms with Legolas, much to Aragorn's horror. I stifled a snigger before getting up and dressing. I pulled a brush through my hair and tied it up, pulled on some fresh socks, then boots and jumped up.

"You're looking awfully cheery today." Muttered Boromir.

"Good morning to you too!" I said, grinning. I turned to look at him and felt the smile slip from my face. He looked exhausted and worried. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face was pale and strained and there were lines forming on his face. I could see the growing effect of the ring and I felt anxious. I had actually become friends with Boromir and I knew he was going to die and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt ill at the thought of my friend dying and all happiness I felt before hand vanished. I groaned, stretched, packed up all my stuff and start off with the rest of the group, only just noticing that the corpses of the wolves were gone.

"Will you BE QUIET?" I yelled. Megan was humming _So call me maybe. _Legolas was the only one who was enjoying it, as the hobbits had gotten sick of it three hours ago. I had asked, politely, a number of times for her to stop. I had nothing much against the song, but the constant singing of it for over four hours so a tad over the top. I was worried for Boromir, I was tired, I was in pain and I was worried about what Megan would do, therefor I did **not** have to deal her bloody humming. Which was out of tune by the way. I was becoming short tempered and everyone was a good distance away from me. I was also stomping looking furiously at everything and everyone and I knew in the back of my mind that I should hurry up and calm down, but for some stupid, irrational reason I wanted to hold onto my anger. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders a few times in an attempt to relax. Aragorn looked over his shoulder at me as if to signal to me 'Calm down!' and I attempted to calm down again. I rubbed at my temples, knowing that I was being completely irrational. Then again I was in a world that wasn't meant to exist, you know, with wizard, elves and evil maniacs with insane rings! Yeah, that's totally normal. I must of looked less furious as Boromir was now walking on my right and Pippin on my left. "Sorry." I muttered. Boromir looked amused at this, while Pippin said, in an incredibly cheerful tone "That's ok Nina. That song was very annoying. Don't you agree Merry?"

"Oh yes. It was very annoying. And what does she mean by "call me"? It is very confusing."

"Megan! What does mph!" I slapped my hand over his mouth and shook my head. He frowned and looked at me in a pleading manner. I hesitated, trying to find an excuse.

"It's… a euphemism for a very rude term."

Boromir slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Aragorn's lips twitched. Merry and Pippin pulled "Oh" faces. I think I should have won an Oscar for the straight, serious face I had. We fell into silence for the reach of the walk until we set up camp. Gandalf sat next to me during dinner, making sure that Legolas was distracted by Megan ('Which was very easy.') before he spoke.

"Who will you tell?"

"Boromir."

He nodded and went off to organise the shift while I sat chewing off my lip. I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Is everything alright?" asked Merry.

I looked down and nodded, feel unwell. Merry, knowing that I was lying silently handed me a bowl of stew before sitting next to Pippin. I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice Boromir sitting down onto the log and watching me very closely.

"Is everything alright Nina?" he asked softly.

I looked up, startled before nodding hesitantly. Boromir's eyes narrowed before he returned to his meal.

"Boromir, you're with Nina. Second shift." We both nodded.

'How the Hell am I going to tell him?'

**A.N: Turns out not too be ****mysterious, thank goodness. **

**Reviews welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mines of Moria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs.**

**A.N: In answer to JadedOfMara's question, Nina came with a first aid kit. It's in chapter one where Nina lists all the stuff in her bag. **"" **is speaking, **''** is thoughts and **_italics _**is another language, usually elvish. Enjoy!**

The Mines of Moria

I was seriously nervous and I was pretty much biting off my lip by the time Boromir woke me. In fact, I hadn't even slept when Boromir came over to me. I sat up and pulled on my coat. I yawned and wondered how I would even broach the subject. Boromir, after a few minutes, burst out "What's wrong Nina? You've been worried all day."

I looked up at him and sighed. "Give me a moment."

Boromir stared at me intently, his fingers twisting in his lap. I licked my lips and then blurted out, rather inelegantly "I'msosorrybutI'mfromadifferentworld!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down and start again."

"I'm…I'm not from middle earth."

Silence.

"I'm from a place called Earth. To be specific Britain, England..."

More silence.

I swallowed and finally dared to look at Boromir. His face pale and strained and he wasn't looking at me. His hair covering his face so I couldn't see his expression. I noticed that his hands were clasped tightly in his lap and his knuckles were white.

"Boromir…?"

More silence.

I leaned over and touched his shoulder, trying to see his face. He shied away from me and I felt even more anxious than before.

"Boromir, please say thing. Anything!"

Boromir turned to face me, face white with anger and fear "Prove it!"

I blinked before turning towards my bag. Boromir had his hand tightly wrapped around the handle of his sword. I reached into my bag and eventually pulled out my iPod. I managed to find my earphones, unraveled them and turned to face Boromir.

"What is that?"

"It's a device that plays music. These make it possible to play so no one else hears it, just you."

Boromir nodded and gingerly put in the earphones, winced at the feeling and waited. I chose something safe and went with Tchaikovsky's piano concerto no. 1. Boromir looked astounded, his eyes wide open along with his mouth.

"This…this is incredible."

My lips twitched into a smile for a brief second before twisting into a frown.

"Do you believe me?"

"I, I think so."

"Gandalf can also back me up on this." Boromir nodded before pulling out the earphones, hesitating as if he was trying to consider something.

"How did you end up here?"

"Big black hole swallowed me up and spat me out the other end."

"Really?!" The astonishment was obvious in his voice.

"Yarp. I was going into my room and then bam! Ended up here for some bizarre reason."

"And Lady Megan?"

"Hm. From Earth as well. Irritating little twit. I think she's reason why I got dumped here." Boromir's lips twitched at this.

"What year is it for you?"

"2014. But, the planet is around 4.6 billion years old. Also we did this weird thing of counting back to zero before going forward again. It's weird, go with it."

Boromir nodded, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Anything else?"

Boromir paused before asking, "How old are you exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm nineteen, but I'll be turning twenty in a few months."

"And, what do you do?"

"I'm…a scholar. I study a lot of languages, history and chemistry."

Boromir was looking at me as if he hadn't seen me before. He was studying my face very closely and it made me faintly uncomfortable. I shifted and Boromir looked away. We sat in companionable silence until Boromir asked "Do you have many books with you?"

I blinked before tugging my bag towards me and pulling out two of my books. _The Book Thief _and _The One Hundred Year Old Man Who Climbed Out The Window And Disappeared. _I handed them over to Boromir who looked at them intently, opening them and reading the first few pages of them.

"This book, _The Book Thief_ what war is it talking about?"

"In 1914 there was a huge war between multiple countries. Thousands of young men died, a whole generation of men just disappeared. Then, after two decades of peace a second war came again. This one was just as bad as the first one. It was insane. And it went longer than the first one. It was terrible. The book will tell you more, but it is also tells the story of a young girl. It's an absolutely stunning story. Here. Have it."

I pushed the book into his hands and smiled at him. He looked at me in astonishment and was about to say something but I shook my head stubbornly. Boromir smiled up at me before curling up and starting read the book. I grinned into my hand.

I was gently shaken awake by Boromir, whose lips were twitching in a slight, secretive smile. I sat up wondering what had happened to me last night. I remember Boromir reading and then nothing after that. I must have fallen asleep at that time. I rubbed my eyes and joined the others. I noticed that both Legolas and Aragorn were sending me odd and confused looks, but I shook it off. Neither of them could have possibly have overheard anything. But then I remembered the twig snapping and the flash of golden hair before the wolves attacked us. I frowned at the idea before seeing Boromir packing away his things, noting that his fingers lingered on the spine of the book. I suppressed and a grin and we began walking. Gandalf said that we would arrive at the mines by the end of the day. I groaned, stretched and started walking, glazing over to cope with the extreme boredom.

We were now down by the murky body of water that was close by the doors. I won't call it a lake, as lakes are beautiful things with fish in it and birds, etc and etc. This had the Watcher in it and I felt very nervous about this. Sea monsters freak me out and this was the height of freakiness. I shivered and Boromir shot me a concerned look, my reply being a 'Don't worry, I'll be ok' look. He nodded and we continued to walk on until we were close to the entrance. I flopped and saw that Boromir was looking at me in a confused manner. I grinned and put my feet up onto a boulder, getting comfortable. I had conveniently forgotten to mention that I knew their fate, as I thought it would be to distressing for Boromir to know. He would probably probed for answers to his fears, but I would not be able to answer them without there being a multitude of questions and consequences. I grimaced at the thought of it and saw out of the corner of my eye Boromir sit down near me. He looked around and pulled out the book and started reading. I snickered, noticing that he was already up to chapter ten. I tucked my hands behind my head and watched Merry and Pippin throw rocks into the water and Aragorn convincing Sam to let Bill the pony go. I also saw Legolas shoot me another curious look before being distracted by Megan sliding her arm around his waist and tug him in towards her. I rolled my eyes and saw Aragorn looked absolutely horrified by the scene that was happening before him. Boromir noticed my impressive eye roll and leaned towards me.

"Is there something you know about those two that I don't?" he murmured.

"Hm. Yes. You'll never believe me though."

"Ha, try me."

I looked towards Aragorn and then back to Legolas.

"I noticed and suspected that she's enchanted all the elves and men to fall in love with her."

Boromir's jaw dropped for a moment before it snapped shut. Aragorn had thankfully missed our interaction as he was busying stopping the two cousins from disturbing the waters any further. Boromir clearly wanted to ask me more questions but I shook my head, indicating that now was not the time. He shrugged and attempted to act unconcerned about it, but I could see his mind going at a hundred miles an hour.

They finally had figured out how to open the doors of the mines and my hand strayed towards the handle of my swords. I was bringing up the rear and I could smell the scent of rotting flesh. I grimaced and turned to see, just in time, the Watcher's tentacle wrap around Frodo's ankle and drag him towards the muddy waters. Sam cried out a warning and I dived towards Frodo and one of the hobbits, I wasn't certain which one, cut the tentacle. I dragged Frodo away and there was a pause before another ten, at least, appeared, all aiming for Frodo. He was wrenched from my grip with such strength that I fell to the ground. I saw Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas running towards Frodo. I dragged myself off the ground, pulled out my sword and saw Megan diving into the fray as well. We slashed at the endless tentacles, saw Frodo fall and Boromir catch him. We all sprinted towards the entrance as the Watcher lunged towards us. It collapsed onto the entranced causing a rock fall and trapping us in the cave.

"Well shit."

Boromir slapped a hand over his mouth as well as shooting me a look of horror at my swearing which was mingled with amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised that you could swear."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I can't see anything."

"Neither can I."

"Hm."

_CRACK!_

"What was that?"

"Don't worry Boromir. I just happened to step on a bone."

A beat, then "Oh good. Don't tell Gimli."

"Don't be ridiculous. That's just cruel."

Our conversation was interrupted by Gandalf.

"This way. We have to keep moving."

I smirked at Boromir who merely chuckled in reply.

'What the hell am I laughing about? I am surrounded by a bunch of rotting dwarf corpses that were known to Gimli and laughing! I guess I've cracked.'

**A.N: Reviews are welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10: They Have a Cave Troll!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two crazy OCs.**

**A.N: **"" **is someone speaking, **'' **is thoughts and **_italics _**is someone speaking another language. Please, please review, I love getting feedback on my work and I'm open to suggestions and corrections. No flames though. This is quite a long chapter too.**

"They Have a Cave Troll!"

There were corpses everywhere and I was trying my best not to step on them. The chatter had been nonexistent aside from Boromir and I. The smell was almost overpowering and I covered nose and mouth with my scarf. Legolas, Megan, Boromir and Aragorn were looking green and sickly. The hobbits were more distracted by the number of bodies, Gimli by the grief and Gandalf by trying not to get lost. The conversation was pretty general. We avoided talking about earth as there were too many people and Legolas was not distracted by Megan, oddly enough. We chatted about Gondor and about his brother. I had never actually met him but I already liked him. He sounded like he was quieter and shyer than Boromir and a tad more bookish. We were winding our way through the mines and I was certain that we were lost.

"Psst. Boromir."

"What?"

"I think we're lost."

"I don't think we are."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ha! No thank you. You don't have any money on you. By the way, why are we whispering?"

"I don't know!"

Boromir sniggered before composing his face. It was bizarre, this whole conversation. Boromir was slightly different to what I imagined. He had a commanding presence as well as strong loyalty, and stubborn as hell. However, he was kind to the hobbits and I, as well as playful and funny. I liked him and wondered, for a moment, if I could save him before I run into said person. He shot me a look that clearly wondered that the hell I was doing. I jumped back and blushed, causing Boromir to smirk at little. I glared at him and nearly ran into Pippin. I stumbled and Boromir tugged my arm to me from tumbling. I shot him a look of thanks and straightened up. We had stopped now because of Gandalf. He looked around at the intersection, frowning very deeply, before:

"I have no memory of this place."

I looked at Boromir who rolled his eyes in reply to my look. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing to blink in surprise. I smirked at taking Boromir by surprise and flopped down onto a rock. Boromir followed suit and pulled out the book again. I grinned at how much he had progressed. At this rate he would be finished in the next few days. I leaned my head against a rock and started to daydream deeply.

'I'm watching an episode Jonathan Creek, expect I'm in it. I'm taking a bath, but I've forgotten the fact that the bath tips down into the water tank there is shit load of rotting bodies down there. I fall and scream. And then, for some messed up reason the corpses start grabbing at me. They are pulling me under and then I see Megan, pulling up the tub back into place. And then…'

"Nina!"

"Whaaa...?"

"You feel asleep and then started to mutter about corpses and water tanks. Is everything ok?"

"Nightmare. Reading too much horror and crime recently."

Boromir cracked a grin at this before returning to his book. I let out a yawn and grinned. We'd been there for at least an hour and we were still waiting. I was half awake and drifting off onto Boromir's shoulder before realised what I was doing and angled myself so I would fall asleep onto the rock wall. Boromir was unfazed by this and was too engrossed in the book to really notice. I was just about to doze off when...

"Ah, this way!"

"Oh good he's remembered!" said Merry

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I cackled at this while Boromir's and Aragorn's lips twitched. Gandalf shot me an amused look and I could totally understand why. I grinned at him and he turned away from me, but I could still see the hint of a smile on his lips. I also saw Legolas' and Megan's disapproving glares, which caused me to roll my eyes at them.

We had somehow made our way down to a huge hall. It had gigantic stone pillars that were engraved with great detail and the ceiling had multiple domes, which reminded me of a cathedral. There were fewer corpses here and the stench was also less strong here. I was a touch busy spinning around, trying to see as much as possible that I failed to notice that Boromir was slowing down. I slammed into him with a loud "Oof!" and he gave me a look that clearly stated that I needed to watch where I was going and that stopping me from falling was getting a bit much. He had a point. I had already run into him and Pippin. I shot him an apologetic look and kept my eyes trained on where I was going. The group was led towards a room that turned off from the main hall. It had more corpses in it and I couldn't help but grimace. Gandalf pulled out a book from one of the corpses' grasp, opened it and began to read from it. Meanwhile Gimli had let out a gut-wrenching cry. Boromir had moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder saying something sympathetic. I was looking around the room trying avoiding the well and corpses. I was becoming nervous and stubbornly ignoring what Gandalf was reading from the book. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and I ran a hand over the nape of my neck. I was getting so nervy that I failed to notice Pippin moving towards the well and poke the skeleton. The skull rolled backwards and fell into the well. There was complete silence as we listened to the skull clank against the walls. The body with heavy amour and then chain and bucket quickly followed it. It rattled around before there was along silence. A mix of listening for the enemy and 'You have got to be shitting me' silence filled the air. Before Gandalf said sharply

"Fool of a Took. Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Pippin cringed in a mix of fear, horror and embarrassment. I leaned over and gently squeezed Pippin's shoulder after Gandalf grabbed his staff and hat off him. He turned just as the sound of a drum echoed through the air. It reminded me of sitting near the timpani but this was so much worse. It was a war drum and was soon followed by more. I went white in the face, knowing that I could possibly die here. Megan and I were wild cards while the rest would come out this with out a scratch. Leoglas hissed

"Orcs."

And shifted towards Megan. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I swallowed as Boromir stuck his head out the door and pulled back just as two arrows few towards his face. He pulled a disgusted face and started to close the door. Aragorn moved to help him.

"They're got a cave troll." Said Boromir in a manner-of-fact tone. I slammed my teeth onto my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. It had always made me laugh in the movie but now was not the time. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pulled out my swords. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and twisted my wrist in a sharp, flicking movement just to try and ignore the feeling in my stomach and convince myself I was ready. I watched Legolas passing over old weapons to Aragorn and Boromir to board up the rotted door. Megan was looking irritatingly confident and I was spitefully hoping that she would die first. I moved in front of the hobbits and was neatly placed between Gimli and Gandalf. Gimli roared something but all I could hear the shrill screams of the orcs. They began to claw at the door, screaming and howling. Aragorn, Legolas and Megan pulled out their bows and pulled the strings back, ready to fire. Their bows sung as they released. They fired once again and they burst through the rotting door and lunged at us. It was a bit of a blur as I was just a bit busy concentrating on not dying. I was flicking, dodging and cutting at the creatures. They were disgusting, with mouldy skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears, rat like teeth and wisps of lank black hair. I narrowly avoided my head getting cut off by bending over backwards so far that I had to flip myself or I would lose my balance. My foot slammed into it's chin, causing it's head to snap back so violently that it's neck broke. Behind it stood Boromir, eyes wide open in surprise. I paused for a second too long, forcing Boromir to grab me out of the way. As he did this, an orc snuck up behind him, but I managed to stab it in time. We glanced at each other and moved on. A moment or two later I saw him fly into the wall. I heard a roar and saw the cave troll. I dived out of the way before getting back up. I jumped out the way of the chain and dived again.

'My ribs can't take much more of this!'

I rolled and took the offered hand. It's was…Megan! She tugged me up and I shot her a thankful look. I then tugged her out of a crazy orc's blade, which she killed quickly afterwards. We were definitely even on this score and she whirled around to finish off the orcs. I decided to keep an eye on the hobbits. A few minutes later and I heard someone yell out "Frodo!" I turned and saw his pained face. I turned and slashed at the troll's knee. I rolled and slashed at it's other knee. It howled in pain and I managed to get out of the way as Legolas finished it off. They reached Frodo and realised that he was still alive. I was still watching the door as they gave him a once over before we were off running through the halls. I was in the middle, keeping an eye on the hobbits before we were forced to stop. We were surrounded by the orcs who were looking rather gleeful. But, suddenly there was a growling noise with light flaming from another corridor causing the orcs to climb up the pillars. The others were looking very relieved.

'Fools!'

There was another low growl which caught the groups attention and the light was increasing. The growling was echoing throughout the hall as Gandalf answered Boromir's question to what they were about to face. All I heard was Gandalf.

"RUN!"

**A.N: Mwhahahaha! Don't worry. I've already written half of the next chapter so it should be up soon.**

**Reviews welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Balrog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my two OCs.**

**A.N: Currently watching news on huge bushfires in Australia. There are over 68 fires in Victoria and 25 fires that could join up together and make a fire over 500,000 hectares wide.**

**Anyway, **""** is someone speaking, **'' **is someone thinking and **_italics _**is another language. Please review and let me know if I have made any mistakes. Now, on with the show!**

The Balrog

We were sprinting as fast as we could through the halls. We darted through a narrow doorway, Boromir in the lead. He was so busy looking over his shoulder that he nearly tumbled down the stairs. Legolas, thank goodness Megan wasn't distracting him, grabbed him and stopped him from falling down the stairs to his death. The pair fell onto the stairs and I saw Aragorn speaking to Gandalf. I saw Aragorn's face twist into a mask of confusion as Gandalf shoved him away. We sprinted along the narrow, winding stairs, wobbling slightly and I could have sworn I could have heard something cracking. The structure I could see was unstable and crumbling form the years of disuse. We came to a large gap in the stairs and Legolas slid past Bormir and leapt across the gap with disgusting ease. Megan leapt across the gap and darted past him, firing at the orcs. We all turned when we heard the thundering footsteps of the Balrog. Gandalf jumped across and Megan moved further down to make room for us all. Boromir grabbed Pippin and Merry and leapt across the gap just as part of the structure crumbled beneath us. I grimaced as Aragorn threw Sam to Legolas.

"Nobody throws a dwarf!"

Gimli jumped and Legolas, in order to save him grabbed his beard and tugged, hard.

"Not the beard!"

I knew I could make the gap, so I backed up, sprinted and leapt across the gap. Legolas caught me and I moved further down to make way for the stairs crashing into us. I barely made it as the structure had disappeared under my very feet just before my jump. Aragorn and Frodo were forced to climb further up the stairs. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Frodo and said

"Lean forward."

The piece of staircase wobbled and swayed and started to move forward. Their stairs rammed into our stairs and Legolas caught Aragorn and Boromir caught Frodo. We darted down the rest of the stairs until we reached another large hall.

We were running through a hall again and the flames were now licking at the pillars causing to sweat at the intensity, but we could see the bridge in sight. I heard the Balrog roar and saw a flicker of fear in Gandalf's eyes. We were still sprinting but I could feel the Balrog's steps behind us. I shuddered but concentrated on running and making sure the hobbits were keeping up. We finally came to the bridge, which was nothing more than a narrow strip of carved stone. I stuck my arms out to keep my balance but managed to get across ok. I was near the back of the group when Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. Despite the fear he I could he was determined to not let this monster pass. He glared furiously at it and roared at it

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" cried Frodo.

Boromir tugged him back and the Balrog drew itself up to its full length and flames burst from its body.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

During this Gandalf's sword collided with the Balrog's. It was an impressive and terrifying sight.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Roared Gandalf.

He slammed his staff and sword down onto the ground, a wave of power exploding from it and as the Balrog stepped forward the ground crumbled beneath it. Gandalf let out a sigh of relief as the Balrog fell, a mass of flames and black, cracked bones. It was incredible to watch this in real life. Gandalf turned away and made a step towards us just as the Balrog's fire whip flew out and latched itself onto Gandalf's leg dragging him down. Frodo made a dive for him crying out his name. Boromir grabbed him and pulled him back. There as no way we could reach Gandalf. The distance so too far, we wouldn't reach him in time and we would risk the bridge collapsing beneath us. Gandalf stopped struggling, looked at us piercingly and whispered

"Fly you fools!"

And he disappeared out of sight. Frodo howled in shock and Boromir carried him out of the mines. We reached the opening of the mines and collapsed into daylight. Pippin and Merry were on the ground sobbing, Sam had his head in his hands, Frodo walking away while Gimli shook with tears and rage and Boromir was next to him, comforting him. Legolas was staring off into the distance, pale and shocked. Aragorn was finally understanding what Gandalf's words meant, looking shocked as well. Megan and I stood near the mouth of the cave, upset but unsurprised. I turned my head to look at Megan and she stared back. She blinked, scowled at me and moved towards Legolas.

"Legolas, get them up." It was Aragorn.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

I pulled Pippin and Merry to their feet, unsure what to say. There wasn't much I could say. They had just lost someone who was vital to this quest, but who was also a friend. Megan and I knew he would be back, but they didn't know that. I sighed and squeezed their shoulders before turning towards Aragorn, waiting for orders.

We were now jogging across a grassy field and my legs were trembling with the strain. We stopped before the forest and I could see a faint, golden glow surrounding the trees. I heard Gimli talking to the hobbits about Galadriel and saw Frodo's stunned face as he heard Galadriel speak to him. Frodo froze mid-step, causing Sam to nearly run into him and ask him if he was ok. I blinked and there was an arrow, notched in front of my face.

"Oh..." muttered Gimli.

I pulled a face and saw that it was Haldir pointing his arrow in my face. Megan was looking absolutely murderous. And, unfortunately, that look was directed at me.

'I guess I should sleep with one eye open tonight.'

**A.N: Reviews are welcomed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Chatting with Lady Galadriel

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, just my insane OCs.**

**A.N: Just to clarify, no one falls in love with Nina. She is a friend to all, expect for Megan. **"" **is speaking, **'' **is thoughts and **_italics _**is another language. This one has taken a while, so hurry and review! I would love to know your ****opinion on this chapter. Very nervous about this one.**

Chatting with Lady Galadriel

I could not help myself, but I sniggered. I had no idea what was going on between Megan and Lady Galadriel, but Megan was getting whipped. She was looking like a sulky child who was being told off for taking the last slice of apple pie that was meant for an important business meeting by an extremely calm and dangerous mother. She was pouting furiously and her hair was falling in front of her face. It was a pathetic attempt to be emo and sulky.

'Please! Grow up and stop carrying on like a pork chop!'

'Interesting…'

My head whipped around and my eyes were like saucers. Galadriel, "damn attractive woman" my friend from Texas would say, had a smile so small that it made the Mona Lisa's look like a grin.

'I would like to speak to you later. I will send someone for you.'

Her smile widened a little and elegantly turned back to Megan who cringed and looked completely mortified. I grinned and skipped off, feeling much cheered.

"What's Earth like?"

"Hm…?"

"What's Earth like?"

"Oh…big."  
"Is that all?"

"It…it is very big and diverse. There are many countries, with many different races of people, many different cultures, languages, buildings, plants and animals."

"Where do you come from?"

"I currently live in a place called England. It's cold, rains a lot and snows! I have photos of it. I study at a university there as well as board there. But I grew up in a different country."

"What's that country called?"

"Australia."

"What's it like?"

"It's huge. Dry, hot and vast. I love it. It's a huge island, but the center is made up of endless deserts with incredible rock formations and strange animals. The trees are huge, with long trunks and spare branches and leaves. The coastline has long beaches with golden sand and bright blue seas. Not like the English ones where it's just pebbles. The coast also has coral reefs. Then there are the rainforests."

Boromir laughed.

"You're very fond of it then?"

"Oh yes. Spent most of my childhood and schooling years there, but we traveled a lot. But, there were downsides. The heat could be unbearable sometimes and then there are the bushfires."

"Bushfires?"

"Huge fires that spread through the bush. There could 68 blazes going in one state and 40 in another. The fires could join up together and create a firestorm."  
"That's horrible!"

"It is. But that's life."

Boromir nodded. His finger was stuck in between the pages of _The Book Thief_ and he was nearly finished.

"You've gone through that book pretty quickly."

Boromir flushed. I was probably using an accusatory tone to make him embarrassed.

"Relax. You're enjoying it then?"

Boromir nodded, looking pleased and was about to say something when an elf appeared. He nodded to me and I jumped up and marched after the elf, waving goodbye to a confused Boromir, who merely waved in response.

I walked passed a very pale Frodo, who was looking shocked and scared. The elf gestured to the stairs and I went down them. I came down to the bottom of the stairs and saw Lady Galadriel standing near the fountain. She was watching me with her bright, blue eyes and had that small, secretive smile.

'Come forward Nina. We have much to discuss.'

I stepped forward, curious and had a rising feeling in my stomach of excitement.

'Sorry, but why are we not talking out aloud?'

'There are many ears here that need not know of what we speak.'

'Ah, okey dokey.' Her lips twitched.

'You are wondering why you are here?'

'Um…yes. I thought it was an accident but it sounds like it's not.'

I raised an eyebrow and her smile widened a little.

'Your...companion, Megan was never meant to be here. She tore through the barriers your world and through ours without the Valar's consent. The Valar are unable to send her back. To act as a counteract to her they sent you. You are her opposite. You counteract her actions. The Valar brought you here for that reason.'

My jaw hit the floor the moment the words came out of her mouth. Metaphorically speaking.

'Would you like me to prove it to you?'

I nodded.

'Have you ever wondered why Boromir or the hobbits were not affected by Megan's magic?'

I nodded.

'Because of your friendship they are immune to her enchantment. You meet them first while she was busy with the elves. Your kindness, selflessness, compassion and fairness is the opposite of everything she is and stands for. You read that book secretly on anatomy not just because you're interested but because you are also considering helping in the Healing House after the battle is done. You want these people, who you do not know, to live. You are irritated by her because she has forced her way into this world for her own selfish reasons. She desires attention, demands loyalty and yet gives none of it, which irritates you. Your inspire friendship and loyalty and give it freely. You do not seek attention, love or want to be desired by all.'

'Yep, still not getting it.'

Galadriel laughed softly at this.

'You will understand soon.'

I bit my lip, unsure of how to response to this extraordinary statement. Galadriel was watching me very closely. I attempted to say something but instead sat down.

'Fear not young one. And now onto the matter of your friend Boromir.'

I sighed. I didn't feel like talking about it. It was too hard.

'Remember, there will be a time when you have to face two choices. You will make the choice "between what is right and what is easy". Or words to that affect. Your Professor Dumbledore was very wise. You have to face it soon Nina, why not face it now?'

'I know I cannot save him, but that won't stop me from wanting to. Besides, if my friendship is so strong and powerful then why hasn't he stopping wanting the ring?'

Galadriel looked saddened for a very brief moment before replying.

'The desire of the ring was implanted in him years before you met him. His overwhelming desire to help his people, to do the right thing by his people and by his father, along with his desire to please his father, to stop his brother from hurting makes him an easy target for the ring. As your saying goes "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Megan's enchantments work on people on sight. The power of the ring is much stronger and works in different ways. Do not be saddened young one you will understand soon. While you cannot save him…'

Her eyes flickered up and I followed them and smiled.

'Here.'

She handed me a large briefcase. I opened it and saw that it was filled with huge amounts medical equipment. Vials of strong anaesthetics, painkillers, needles, thread, antivirals, antibiotics, bandages, etc.

'Thank you! But, but I'm not sure how to use them.'

'Fear not young one. You will know when the time comes. You should not worry so much for someone your age. All will fall into place.'

I looked up and nodded. I was scared, worried and anxious, but not confused. My mind disappeared into the brown study for a second and dragged out the words

'DON'T PANIC'

I took a deep breath, got up to my feet and looked Lady Galadriel in the eye.

"Thank you. You've helped me a great deal."

Lady Galadriel smiled slightly and inclined her head towards me. I turned to make my way back up the stairs when I heard her voice in my head again.

'One more thing. To save his life another must given in his place. He was destined to die, yet you plan to change it. Be careful.'

I turned to look at her and nodded before making my way back to my room. Boromir had fallen asleep and I did not wake him. I spent many hours after that, reflecting on what was discussed before I said out aloud by accident

"I still don't believe that opposite, the Valar needing me stuff you told me."

I could have sworn I heard her laughing.

**A.N: Reviews welcomed.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Tackle

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, just my two criminally insane OCs.**

**A.N: I have been rather amiss in my duties, do forgive. I decided to put this chapter in to develop Nina and Boromir's friendship. I also wanted to develop the Megan and Nina dynamics as Megan has stuck to the background until now. **"" **is speaking, **'' **is thinking and **_italics _**is another language, usually Elvish.**

A Tackle that would make the All Blacks Proud

I was sitting cross-legged at the base of tree, which was unwise considering that I was a guest among elves that lived in trees. I was writing out the history of Megan for Boromir, but since almost every male elf was in love with her and their hearing was incredible I had to resort to writing it down. I was so busying writing down everything I knew, all my suspicions and my discussion with Galadriel that I failed to hear soft footsteps coming to towards me until a pale hand shot out and snatched the book off me.

"Oi!"

It was Megan, the little, spoiled twat. She gave me an imperious look before turning her eyes toward the book.

"OI! I didn't say that you could read my stuff! Now give it back you spoiled brat."

Megan's eyes flashed dangerously and saw the first few words. Her eyes widened and failed to see me tackle her in a way that would have made the All Blacks proud.

"Hand it over!"

I didn't want to hit her for self-preservation reasons. All the elves would probably bury me if I did hurt her, despite the urge to snap her rotten neck. I decided to end this by squeezing the pressure point between her thumb and forefinger. She gasped in pain and I wrenched the book from her. I shoved her away and stuffed it down my shirt.

"Don't you dare tell him!" hissed Megan.

"Why not?" I countered.

Megan growled angrily, unable to come up with a good answer and I smirked. We glared at each other before she blinked and turned away. She looked furious and upset and I could have sworn she had muttered something. I frowned but said nothing as she walked away.

'What on earth did she say? Something like…"He was meant to be mine"? Weird.'

I finished off the story before getting up and begin the search for Boromir. I wandered around before I ran into Gimli.

"Hiya Gimli!"

Gimli shot me a peculiar look, as if he was considering me before replying.

"'Ello lass. Boromir's over there." He jerked his head in the opposite direction. "Doesn't look too well lass. Might wanna keep an eye on him."

I nodded my thanks and headed off in the direction he had gestured to. I saw him give me that same look before turning. I frowned before dropping myself in front of Boromir. He was looking scared and pale. I could see even darker rings under his eyes and he was constantly twitching and looking around him. He looked up, startled before looking away again.

"Boromir?"

"I can find no peace here. I doubt I will ever find peace until Gondor is safe, until I am home again."

I was a bit frightened by his words. They were spoken in such a way that made it sound as if he was dying a long, slow death. He probably was with the way he was feeling about his home. I was unable to say anything for a moment and so in a pathetic attempt to distract him and I handed him the book that had all the details about Megan in them, along with a few pictures and descriptions of Earth. A list of all the places I wanted to go to, photos of my home in Australia, different walks I had been on, some of New Zealand and a few of where I was living, in Cambridge. I also put in a few more, like a few of my playing sports. We sat in complete silence as I watched Boromir's reaction to the narration I wrote. He looked stunned as he read and a flicker of understanding crossed his face. He then turned to the pages about Earth and smiled. He started to ask me more questions about Australia and the place I was staying at.

"It's very small."

"It is, but I don't need much. Just a bedroom, bathroom, living and a small kitchen. I can study in the library and everything I need is close by. The grounds are fantastic."

"What is the university like?"

"It's called Cambridge. It's one of the oldest universities in the world and is very hard to get in to. You have to get the best of the best marks from your final exams, do well in the interview and be able to pay for it. I got a history and chemistry scholarship. The languages were just an extra bonus."

"What's this sport here?"

"It's a game called rugby. It involves a lot of tackles. I played it when I was seventeen. I got seriously good at tackling. I just tackled Megan yesterday. It was an impressive tackle."

Boromir started laughing that this.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

I smiled and pulled out my kindle and started to read while Boromir finished off _The Book Thief_. I had fallen asleep by the time Boromir had finished. He gently shook me awake.

"Huh? Oh, hey Boromir. Enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much so. The ending was very moving."

We discussed the book for an hour or so before moving onto other books we had read before I fell asleep mid-sentence. I was later told that Boromir had stared at me in surprise before stifling a laugh before wondering what the hell to we me. He eventually decided to carry me to bed and leave me there. I woke up the next day, walked up to him and hugged before turning around for breakfast leaving a very startled, red-faced and confused Boromir behind.

'Ah, embarrassing him is great fun.'

During the night I woke suddenly with the feeling that someone was standing over me. I felt nervous and very slowly looked up to see Megan standing over me. I had barely moved so she could not tell that I was awake. She was towering over me, reading the book that I had given to Boromir and reached down to tear out the pages.

'BITCH!'

I tugged at her ankle, forcing her to fall.

"Hands off." I hissed.

She looked terrified but made a move to pull the pages out again, but I pinned her and pushed one of the pressure points in the shoulder, above the collarbone that temporarily paralyses the arm.

"Leave me **alone**!"

I snarled before shoving her out of my room. I would forget this moment when I woke the next morning and would only remember much, much later.

Galadriel was standing by the shore with her usual gentle smile. She had given everyone a present, excluding me. Megan smirked at this and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at her. Galadriel's lips twitched very very briefly as she spotted the victorious look Megan was giving me. As we were leaving I ended up between Boromir and Legolas. Boromir and I were biting our lips due to Legolas glaring at Megan flirting with Haldir. It was the funniest sight I had ever seen due to the absolute loss of dignity and how childish it was and yet these thousands of years old elves acting like fifteen year old. I gave an unlady-like snort which made Boromir chuckle. This caught Haldir's attention and for a moment his eyes appeared very clear and sharp. Megan noticed this too and forcefully turned his face away from me.

"Did you…?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why?"

"Hmm." Was the only reply I gave him.

I glanced up at him and we frowned. I saw out of the corner of my eye Legolas eavesdropping on our short conversation. He was frowning slightly before his attention was drawn back to the couple by Megan giggling. Boromir and I rolled our eyes together, at exactly the same. I caught Boromir's eye and we grinned together. We left for the boats and I was paired with Boromir.

'Remember young one, if his life is to be saved then another must be given in exchange.'

I looked back and nodded and soon we were off.

**A.N: Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall

**Disclaimer: Dear god, do I even need to put this here? Fine, I don't own Lord of the Rings, only Nina and Megan.**

**A.N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PAY ATTENTION: I am official back at school, so my updates will be incredibly slow as this is also my final year. Do not give up hope on me yet though. **

"" **is speaking, **''** is thinking and **_italics _**is another language, usually Elvish.**

The Fall

We had been rowing for HOURS, me doing very little because I am so bad at rowing it is scary. I had try once before Boromir had gently taken the oars off me. I laughed at this before reassuring Boromir that I was completely **ok** with this, who was looking sheepishly and apologetically at me. I was careful not to mention to him that the last time I rowed I capsized the boat and my unfortunate friend, Owen, got extremely wet. The water was a brilliant, bright blue but there was a strong current that made it difficult for amateurs to row. We were now approaching two gigantic statues of old Gondorian kings, their hands out in front of them. I looked up at them, leaning back very far as we passed below them.

"They're incredible." I breathed.

We passed them and continued on, leaving me to thinking about those two kings.

'What were they like? Were they kind? How did they die?'

I quickly slammed the door on my brown study before it led onto more depressing thoughts and concentrated on the river. I noted that Boromir's eyes drifted towards Frodo for the tenth time these past few hours. We were nearing the waterfall and were turning to go to the right shore. I hopped out and helped Boromir pull the boat ashore. I barely noticed my hands shaking and that I was white in the face. Boromir's eyes were drifting towards Frodo more than usual and I knew, I **knew **that he was going to take it. And I couldn't stop him, I couldn't save him. Boromir put his bags near me and went off to find firewood. Gimli looked at me curiously before the hobbits distracted him. I watched everyone, Legolas was trying to return all of Megan's attention and reassure himself that Megan still cared for me and Aragorn was busy with Gimli and the hobbit before I slipped my quivering hands into Boromir's bag and removed _The Book Thief. _He had finished it and wouldn't need it anymore. No one else could know where I was from and Boromir would never tell.

'The dead keep secrets well.' I thought bitterly.

An hour or two passed and I was getting nauseated and unsteady on my feet. Aragorn suddenly realised that Frodo and Boromir were missing. We ran off in separate directions to find the pair, but I had no idea were to look for them. I was with the hobbits but somehow we got separated and I ended up with Gimli. We soon joined Legolas and Megan, but we had failed to find the others.

"Where is the lad?" muttered Gimli sounding concerned.

Suddenly, we heard the horn of Gondor. It echoed through the woods and reached us clearly. I swallowed and together we sprinted in the direction of the sound. It came again and then the woods fell silent, aside from the wind and the panting of the group. We burst through the woods and appeared in the clearing. There were dead orcs around us and beneath a tree lay Boromir. Aragorn was leaning over him, making a move to remove the arrows, but Boromir stopped him. I stumbled forward but did not get too close. This was between him and Aragorn. I watched him closely and saw his eyes meet mine for a moment. He looked sad for a moment and I attempted to smile, but failed miserably. A minute later and he was dead. My only true friend in this world was dead. I stumbled backwards ad I slumped against a tree. I was afraid that my legs would give way if I didn't have some kind of support. I felt something wet against my face and realised that I had been crying without noticing it. I felt as if someone had winded me accidently and I was struggling to breath properly. I took a breath in and wiped furiously at me eyes. Aragorn, with the help of Legolas carried Boromir's body back to the boats. They lay his body in a boat and I removed the arrows. I stumbled backwards and Gimli placed a steadying hand on my elbow. I shot him a grateful looked and we all watched as his boat went over the edge of the waterfall. I suddenly grabbed Boromir's bag, knowing that Faramir would want it back. Legolas went to pull out the boats but Aragorn stopped him. I wiped my face and heard Megan hiss at me.

"Was he your lover?"

"What?! No."

"Then why do you cry as if he was?"

"Because he was my best friend. A concept you will never understand."

Megan's eyes flashed but she did look confused and jealous. I turned away from her angrily and faced Legolas and Aragorn. I moved towards the pair when I felt someone staring at me. It was Gimli, looking upset and sympathetic.

"You alright lass?"

"I'll be fine Gimli. Thank you."

I smiled at him sadly before moving me attention to the pair in front of us, only catching the following words.

"Let's go hunt some orc!"

**A.N: This may be the last chapter in quite awhile and it was very short. Sorry. **

**Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
